


Pretty Please.

by shawnslittlepeach



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnslittlepeach/pseuds/shawnslittlepeach
Summary: Shawn needs you and you need him.





	Pretty Please.

It had only been a few weeks, but it felt like it’s been months since Shawn last touched you. You had phenomenal goodbye sex before he left for a short press tour, which left you with plenty of material to think about in your free time. And you did have a few steamy Facetime sessions while he was gone, but it wasn’t the same. How could anything compare to his hands in your hair or his lips marking bruises on your neck?

As soon as he dropped his bag at the door, to your place neither of you wasted any time. You’re naked, tangled in bed together before you could even properly greet each other. Your kisses were sloppy and desperate, but neither of you cared. You certainly didn’t. Not with his hands toying with your nipples and him filling you to the hilt.  

“I missed you so much.” You keen, nibbling at the shell of his ear

“Missed you too, fuck. Ugh, you feel so good.”

His this thrusts were deep, and while they were hitting you in the right places, it was too slow. You needed more, and you could tell he did too by the grunts he let slip when you shifted your hips up to meet his.

“Move. Shawn, please. ”

Any other night you’d be ashamed of how whiny and desperate you sound, but not now.  You didn’t have time for his teasing. You’ve waited long enough to have him back and now that you had him you weren’t going to be modest.

“I - shit, baby.”

You kept bucking your hips up as he slowly pumped into you, saying all the things you know he loves to hear. Things that never fail to get him to rile up, and ready to burst.

As you sped up and hear him let out a particularly from Shawn and you think he’ll finally give you what you want. Instead, you get a very firm grasp on your hip pinning you to the mattress.  

“No!” You whine petulantly

Why was he stopping you? You hadn’t seen him in what felt like ages, and you knew he needed you just as bad as you needed him.

“You gotta slow down” - he groans.

You bring your hands up to frame his face. He was so perfect like this, lips red and swollen, hair sticking to his face.

“I don’t want to.”

You roll your hips again, but this time pair it with a good tug to his hair. It was something you accidentally found out he likes and since you always took advantage.

His eyes flutter shut for a moment digging his teeth into his already swollen red lip.

“Uuhh please, I do - don’t wanna come yet. I - i missed you too much, I don’t want to yet.”

The truth was, you missed Shawn just as much, and you wanted this to last as long as it could.

So you pulled him close to you, his mouth returning to the bruise he’d been working on, and you let him slowly grind into you. It’s slow and lazy but so, so nice.

Your senses are full of Shawn.  All you feel is Shawn, all you smell is Shawn and all you can hear is Shawn cooing praises in your ear. About how much he missed you, how good you feel, how good you are for him.

He speeds up just the smallest amount, it all becomes so overwhelming, and you can feel that familiar coil in your stomach tighten.

“Shawn, I’m clo-” You choke out into his neck, grip on his shoulders tightening.

“Yeah? You gonna come for me?”

There’s only the smallest hint of arrogance in his tone, as he kisses your shoulder.

His grip around your waist gets tighter this time encouraging your movements.

“Come with me,” you whisper, pleading.

He grunts into your neck, his bit a little rougher than usual trying to resist, wanting to make it last longer. He wanted to make you come at least once before he gets one of his own but he’s losing his resolve.  

You pull your face from his neck, forcing him to look at you, resting his forehead against yours.  

“Shawn I want you to, please.”  

It the way that you look at him that he allows himself to give in. He was always going to give you what you wanted and if you wanted to come together, he was going to give that to you.

“Fuck babe.”

He brings your leg up wrapping it around his waist, and he’s so deep you swear you see stars.

It’s only a few more thrusts before your completely unraveled underneath him, nipping at his shoulder and pulling his hair. He fucks you through your orgasm and you can feel his soon after.

He rids himself of the condom, returning from the bathroom with a clean cloth to clean you up, singing your praises about how amazing you were.

He settled himself back on the bed wrapping his arm around you, nuzzling into your hair.

“Welcome, home.” you giggle, snuggling into him.  

He looks down at you with the cheesy grin and places a soft kiss to your hair.

He has no idea what he’d done in a past life to deserve you, but he figured he must have done something right


End file.
